The Secret Life of Vampires
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: Nikkaly is just an ordinary Vampire. She has a large family, friends, and a great love. But that will all change. Legolas/OC. On hiatus for the foreseeable future. Sorry. :
1. A Girl Among the Flowers

**The first part is the Preface. I hape you like it.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

"_I never gave much thought to how I'd die. Whether it be by a steel blade or the point of an arrow I did not really care. However, never once did I think that I would die of a broken heart. Everything I knew lay in that small field just outside of Mirkwood, but now it has gone just like my family. Moreover, just when I thought nothing could get any worse, I lost another person to deaths hand. Why is life so cruel? What did we ever do to the world to make it hate us so much? More importantly, why did it have to be him? The army is advancing now, I must go."_

_Yours forever _

_Nikkaly XO_

* * *

Legolas Greenleaf was riding through Mirkwood forest on the back of a white stallion called Therilhoph. It was a bright, sunny day with almost no clouds in the sky and the 15-year-old Elf was lost in thought. Well he was until he heard singing. It was a sweet song in a language that was unknown to him. The melody was a soft combination of high and low notes. The singer sounded like a young female. He quickly tracked down the source of the singing. It came from a clearing . In the center of the clearing was a young girl that was on her knees picking flowers. She had blond hair, pale skin, and a tan dress. Her feet were bare and in her hair was a purple flower. Even though the Elf listened closely to the song she was singing, he still did not recognize the language.

"_Tra ner casa tath meka aric,_

_Trei y casan dekis'ne matra ner rutha,_

_Mari ar kes bekra kes mytri trei sesh,_

_Drek mari Qual dekis wek's shelk ner." _

(Take me through the darkest dream, To a place you'll hear me scream, And as I sleep I say to thee, Hide and Seek you can't catch me." English Translation from Vampiric. I apologize if this means anything offensive to anyone, it's a made-up language so I don't know if any of the words are real.)

Whatever language it was, it was beautiful. The girl suddenly turned around when he dismounted. She must have heard the sound of the leaves crunching under his feet. He saw that she had the most beautiful icy blue eyes.

"_Shek depri dekis_?" It was obviously a question. (Who are you?)

"I do not understand," said Legolas in elvish. The girl cocked her head to the side, apparently not understanding him anymore than he understood her.

"Do you speak common tongue?" Legolas asked in English.

"Yes I do." She answered also in English. "And I'll repeat my earlier question: Who are you?"

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood, and you?"

"Legolas huh, nice name, and from Mirkwood too. That's interesting." Legolas could not tell if she was talking to him or herself. Either way she still hadn't answered his question. He decided not to push it and asked another one.

"What language were you speaking?"

"Huh? Oh, um, Vampiric." She answered; again, it was as if she was focusing on something else.

"You do know that, that flower is Foxglove? A poison?" Legolas asked her, pointing to her hair.

"Um, yeah I know, but it's not poisonous unless you eat it." She was right.

"So I am guessing that you are not planning on eating it?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not suicidal." She looked at him and it felt as if her icy eyes reached into his soul.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"So many questions." She said, smiling. "Now I must go."

"I could take you, I have a horse." He looked back at the horse. When he turned around, she was gone.

* * *

She was running through the forest at close to eighty miles per hour. The wind was in her hair and her bare feet were barley touching the forest floor. Her tan dress was flying behind her. Oh how she loved to run. She dodged a tree and laughed.

"_Dekis wek's tril ner_!" She laughed. (You can't hit me!)

She was almost at the edge of the forest when she slowed down. Catching her breath, she walked into the sunlight. Her hair shimmered and glittered.

"_Treath_." She sighed. (Home.)

(Switching to her POV)

She walked in the small cabin and was instantly hit by the smell of food.

"Barical why must you worry at a time like this." A black haired girl sitting at the table said. She had green eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a grey dress.

"Because I must Katanna." Barical answered. He had shaggy, brown hair, black eyes, and was wearing a grey tunic with black breeches. He was maybe eight years old. Katanna, however, was eleven.

"Aly!" A young girl screamed when the blond girl walked in.

"What is it Anna?" Aly asked as the girl jumped in her arms. Anna just smiled. She had short brown hair, Hazel eyes, and a light green dress. She was the youngest at six years old.

"Annalia has been a pain all day." Katanna chimed in.

"Don't even start Kat." This sentence was said by an older woman, maybe somewhere in her late teens early twenties. She had long blackish/brown hair and blue eyes. Though she looked to be young she was nearly one thousand.

"But Mama-" Katanna started but the woman cut her off.

"No Kat you need to be nice to your sister, Tari knows that Nikkaly is."

"Thank you mama." Nikkaly (aka Aly) smiled.

"You always agree with Anna, I hate you Ameliana!" Katanna yelled, running out of the room.

"What's her problem?" A girl asked walking into the room. She had long flaming red hair, brown eyes, and a lovely blue dress.

"She is just having a bad day, Seralea." Ameliana said.

"What's new?" A boy chimed in. His spiky black hair in his face hiding his grey eyes from view.

"Will, honestly." Nikkaly said looking at her brother. "Leave Kat alone. It's not her fault. And would it kill you to wear a shirt, and I don't know, shoes maybe?" This was said because all William had on was a pair of black breeches.

"Where's Marcus?" Barical asked looking out the window.

"Hunting, why?" Ameliana answered. Just then they heard the beating of large wings.

"Speak of the Devil/Vampire/Immortal." Seralea said and Nikkaly laughed. They heard the door open and a teen boy walked in. He had long unkempt brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Marcus there you are." Katanna said, handing her eldest brother a coat, for all he had on were a pair of pants.

"Aly you seem almost overjoyed about something, please tell us?" Marcus asked. Damn him and his ability to read her so easily. Nikkaly sighed.

"I met a boy."

* * *

**Oooo, she met a boy. So sweet. Review please, it'll help with the next chapter. :)**


	2. Questions and Secrets

**_Chapter Two finally finished. Sorry I haven't been updating, school's been crazy. And I uppedthe rating cause I'm weired. No there is a reason I just can't tell you why yet. (Evil laughs)_**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you don't remember from the books or movies is mine._**

* * *

"So, you think I should talk to him again?" Nikkaly asked her sister. It was the next morning and everyone was at breakfast.

"Yes, I mean the whole secret thing was good. It's how mum got dad." Katanna said.

"That not helping, Kat. Mum and dad didn't last, you know that." Annalia said with a grin.

"What was this boy's name again?" Ameliana asked.

"Legolas, mum, his name is Legolas." Nikkaly sighed.

"Not Legolas son of Thranduil."

"I don't know, why?"

"Because you've already met him. You used to play with him when you were two."

"Really? I don't remember." Nikkaly said.

"Yes. You weren't great friends, just someone to talk to when me and his father were discussing politics." Ameliana smiled.

"Either way he sounds cute." Seralea said pushing her braids out of the way.

"What do you think, Marcus?" Katanna asked knowing the answer.

"I don't like the sound of him." Marcus said.

"Of coarse you don't." Nikkaly said smiling.

"You could get hurt, Nik." He said looking at her.

"I could get hurt every time I walk out of the house." She countered. Marcus sighed in defeat knowing his sister was to stubborn to reason with .

"You should go find him." Katanna said smiling.

"You think?" Nikkaly asked twirling her hair.

"Yes, you're a challenge. Guys like that." Katanna grinned.

"Right, I'm just gonna go. See ya mum."

"Don't bring any boys home."

"Don't worry, I'm not like Kat." She said. Then she ran out the door.

(Legolas' POV)

He was again riding through Mirkwood forest trying to find out anything about that girl.

"How did she disappear so quickly?" He asked himself. A few minutes of riding later he heard singing again. This time though it was in common tongue.

"Moon Hangs Round A Blade Over My Head

Reminds Me What To Do Before I'm Dead

Night Consumes Light And All I Dread

Reminds Me What To Do Before I'm Dead

Sun Reclines Tease My Mind

Reminds Me What To Leave Behind

Light Eats Night And All I Never Said

Reminds Me What To Do Before I'm Dead"

He found her laying in the grass in the same clearing. She was looking at the sky humming to herself. Her golden hair was around her face, and her blue dress looked like water laying around her. She looked at him when he dismounted.

"Hello stranger." She smiled.

"Hello." He replied she sat up quickly and crossed her legs.

"Come, sit." she smiled patting the ground in front of her. He walked forward and sat down. Her eyes seemed to sparkle when he did.

"You never said where you are from." he said.

"No, your right, I didn't." she smiled again.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm.....not going to tell you." she smirked. He nodded and looked into her eyes again. The deep icy blue felt as if it were freezing his soul. He shuddered unconsciously and she smiled wider.

"What do you wish me to call you, my lady?" he asked.

"Um... my lady works." She said and he nodded again.

"So, my lady, what are you doing in Mirkwood?" She smiled secretively and brushed her golden hair out of her eyes.

" Sight seeing." She said. He didn't notice her looking at him instead of the forest.

"And are you enjoying it?" He asked.

"Yes, very much." She smiled. "So you're father is Thranduil?"

"How do you know that?"

"My mother."

"And what's your mothers name?"

"Mum." He laughed at the joke.

"Are you ever going to tell me anything?" he asked.

"Maybe." She smiled. "But right now all you need to know is that I'm no threat."

"I knew that already."

"How?"

"You don't look dangerous."

"Looks can be deceiving." She smiled darkly.

"Are you saying you're dangerous, my lady?" He asked.

"Maybe." She smiled again. He decided to change the subject.

"Um, my father is holding a ball at the palace if you wish to come." Legolas said looking down. "At the next full moon."

"Really? Well I guess I could go." She smiled. "And I promise all your questions will be answered there."

"Do you know how long it is till the full moon?" he asked.

"Three days." She said.

'That's to long.' He thought. At that moment they heard the sound of flapping wings. She looked up.

"I have to go, Legolas." She said still looking at the sky. He nodded and stood up. He held out his hand to her. She took it and pulled herself up. She had used a bit to much force and ended up crashing into his chest. He caught her before she could fall and was now only a few inches away from her. Her eyes were wide from the shock of being this close to someone other then her family.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be, my lady." He said. Her eyes fluttered at the smell of his blood and heat of his body.

"I really do have to go." She licked her dry lips. He nodded again and let go of her. She whimpered softly at the loss of body heat.

"I'll see you at the ball." She said and ran off. He watched her go with a micture of excitement and sadness.

"Until the ball."

* * *

**_Aww, their first intimate moment. So sweet. The next chapter should be up soon. Oh and can anyone guess what movie I got Marcus and William from, they're not my creations._**


End file.
